


What Would I Do Without You?

by gayspacepilots



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Star Trek Boldly Go, Star Trek Boldly Go Comics, Star Trek Boldly Go Spoilers, Star Trek Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 10:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9177433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayspacepilots/pseuds/gayspacepilots
Summary: A lot of things happen so quickly, we find ourselves lost and confused. Which is exactly what happens to our favourite, 23rd century helmsman, Hikaru Sulu.Or the first few issues of Star Trek: Boldly Go, from Hikaru's perspective.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this story contains spoilers for the new Star Trek Boldly Go comics, so if you don’t want any spoilers, don’t read this story yet. This takes place after issue 3, because I’m anxious to know what happens next and I need a way to feel better. So I’m writing a cute, little fluffy story that will remove all the anxiety I got while reading those comics. 
> 
> Okay, from here on out, there will be spoilers. So, if you don’t want spoilers, don’t read this story. But, I hope you will come back once you’ve read the first 3 issues of Star Trek: Boldly Go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that after Sulu’s talk in Issue 2 with McCoy and Kirk, where he explains what happened to the Concord, McCoy and Groffus issue him some medications and bed rest, in sickbay of course. Sulu's reluctant and Bones looks to Groffus, mentally asking, “Is it okay if I stab my friend with a sedative?” Groffus nods and Sulu’s knocked out instantly… and not necessarily by a hypo, if you catch my meaning.

_Resistance is futile_

Hikaru shot up, clutching at his torn uniform, breathing heavily. Memories of his worst nightmare still lingered in his mind. Taking a shaky breath, he collapsed backwards onto his biobed. “Resistance is futile, resistance is futile, resistance is futile,” Hikaru thought over and over again in his head.

The whole thing seemed so absurd to him. Within minutes the Concord was attacked, destroyed and his family was ripped out of his arms.

“I never should have brought them with me,” He sighed quietly, rubbing at his throbbing temples. “It was stupid of me to think that a simple 6 month mission would end peacefully.”

The worst part of it was he had no idea what happened to his family. Just that they were gone, out of reach. Hopefully in danger, not dead…

“... and not one of those… things,” Hikaru scowled, staring at the monitor across the room. Which was displaying some sort of statistics about Lieutenant Sh'vhennal, another survivor of the attack on the Concord. Hikaru wasn’t really paying attention, he just wanted to get out of sickbay and find his family.

 

“Some first time as a Commander, huh?” Someone grumbled next to him.

If something so tragic didn’t just happen Hikaru would have laughed, but he couldn’t bring himself to. For starters, his lungs hurt more than that time he got lungworm in the academy. And secondly, his family was lost and in danger somewhere in the vastness of space..

He could only muster an annoyed grunt and a glare at the commenter.

“Sorry,” Bones mumbled, taken aback by the Commander’s attitude, “Just thought you could use some cheerin’ up.”

“Well having your family kidnapped and stolen does very little for the mood,” Hikaru muttered, moving to slide off the bed.

“Ah, ah, ah,” Bones interrupted, placing a hand on the man’s chest, stopping him, “Where do you think you’re going?”

“To the bridge. To get them back,” He answered simply, trying to get past Bones on his weak, shaking arms.

“You’re not going anywhere until I and Chief Groffus declare you fully healed,” Bones stated firmly, pointing an accusing finger at the man, along with an unpleasant glare. Hikaru sighed angrily as he pulled himself back onto the biobed. “Good,” Bones answered quickly, whipping out his tricorder and medical scanner. Bones frowned at his tricorder as his scanner transmitted Hikaru’s data. “Huh. Well it seems, other than the minor scarring on your chest, that you are perfectly healthy.” Bones looked at his tricorder one more time to ensure he wasn’t making a mistake.

“Can I go now?” Hikaru asked in a monotone voice.

Bones sighed, “Yes, but take it easy.” He grabbed a couple of hypos from a nearby cabinet and dumped them into Hikaru’s lap. “I’m going to give you a couple of painkillers, some antibiotics and…” He paused to grab something from his office, “... And a bottle of wine.”

“Bones,” Hikaru muttered, rubbing at his temples again, “You know we don’t drink.”

“I know… but that,” Bones pointed at the bottle, “is synthetic.” He soothed, putting his hand on the man’s arm, “It’s to celebrate when Ben, and your daughter, are safe on the Endeavour.”

 

Hikaru, for the first time since the attack, smiled.

“Thanks Bones,” He mumbled, shifting off the bed. Bones almost missed the, “This really means a lot,” Hikaru uttered before sliding through the medbay doors and into the hallway. He sighed before turning back to his office.

“Poor kid...”

 

* * *

 

Hikaru slowly made his way to engineering. Hikaru was less familiar with the lower decks in Federation starships, but more or less, he managed to make his way around.

“Hikaru?” A small voice asked from behind him.

He turned around to find…

“Pavel!” He let out, trying his best to muster a smile, “Just the person I was looking for. Can you do me a favour?”

“Yes, of course,” Pavel answered, “Vhat is eet?”

“Can you hide this for me?” Hikaru asked, handing Pavel the bottle of wine.

“Sure,” He smiled, before his face fell, “But vhy do you vant eet hidden? You don’t even drink.”

“It’s a long story,” He sighed, “...And I’ve got no where to put it.”

“Okay,” He hummed before pointing to the hypos that were still in Hikaru’s arms. “Do you vant me to take those too?”

Hikaru looked down at his arms, realizing he still had all his meds from Bones. “Uh… yeah, I guess so...”

“Okay, consider them hidden,” He smiled brightly, grabbing the hypos and dashing off. Hikaru barely got out a, “Thank you Pavel,” Before the young man disappeared into the Jeffries Tubes.

Hikaru stood there for what seemed like an eternity, before slowly turning around and walking back to the bridge.

 

* * *

 

“Mr. Sulu!” Kirk let out, “Good to see you back on your feet!”

“It’s good to be back,” He mustered, stopping to the left of Kirk’s chair and staring out of the viewscreen.

“They’re out there...” He sighed to himself, “...somewhere.” As a wave of guilt knocked into him, he managed to suppress it. But, he couldn’t help feel responsible for his family’s disappearance into the unknown.

 

“Bring us in slow, lieutenant,” Kirk commanded, bringing Hikaru out of his thoughts as he focused at the task at hand.

“Sir, we have a visual!” One of the science officers called, “Transferring it to the viewscreen.”

“Oh shit... ” Hikaru thought as the Borg sphere appeared in front of them. It was in the process of destroying a small outpost on the edge of the Romulan neutral zone. “They’re carving them up, just like the Concord.”

“Prepare to fire on my mark,” Kirk ordered, “Fire!”

 

The Endeavour landed several shots on the sphere, but before they could get a lock on the missing Concord crew, they were interrupted by a figure beaming onto the bridge. It was Captain Terrell, the captain of the Concord, but he had been transformed into a Borg.

“Interfere again and you will be destroyed.” Terrell spoke mechanically.

“Captain, do you recognize us?” Hikaru spoke, turning to the former Captain.

“Captain James T Kirk, U.S.S Endeavour. Commander Hikaru Sulu, first officer, U.S.S Concord.”

“Captain Kirk! The Concord survivors, they’re life signs… they’re changing.”

“Their assimilation is underway. Interfere and you will be destroyed. Resistance is futile.” Terrell added before he beamed off the Endeavour and warped into Romulan space.

“Prepare to beam up any casualties on the outpost and have medical standby for their treatment.” Kirk spoke to Commander Valas. “Aye, aye, sir,” She answered before leaving the bridge and heading to the transporter room. “Let’s assist the outpost survivors and then we’ll continue out pursuit into Romulan space.” Kirk spoke clearly, staring off into space.

“The Concord crew is out there and I’m not giving up on them.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of Issue 2. Let me know if you have any questions or if I missed anything. This story will probably be a few chapters long and will end once the crew has dealt with the Borg. And depending on when Issue 4 is released, will depend on how the next few chapters go. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and will continue reading this story and the Boldly Go comics.


End file.
